1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for manufacturing customizable interlocked web products. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for making bracelets and other products which are composed of elastic bands and may be customized by being interlinked in different patterns and by attaching charms to them.
2. Background Information
Ornamental bands such as bracelets, anklets and necklaces made of interlinked elastic materials such as rubber bands and other related materials are popular accessories that people wear to represent school spirit, group associations and other symbolic forms of expressions. Bands can be worn on the arms and also on other areas of the body such as on the ankles. These bands are very difficult to manufacture by hand, as skill in the art and a great quantity of time is required, which many people do not have.
Finding ready-made elastic jewelry products customized to an individual's needs can be very difficult, and also very expensive, as the need to purchase more jewelry increases.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device which can easilyist any person wishing to sevl lined bands to form a braceletther device.
It is also desirable to provide an easy method of creating such interlinked bands performable by anyone regardless of knowledge or skill.
It is also desirable to provide a device which allows an easy method of creating customizable elastic jewelry products.